Within
by hippoclymae
Summary: E+T. Eriol goes to Themure Castle looking for Job Opportunities, and in its place he finds romance...and tragedy.
1. Default Chapter

Within Taking a break from Forever Branded, this short story. ^^ 

Prologue 

" Princ-cess!!" A high shrill voice called out from an adjacent room. A short plump women with hair of graphite, waddled her way towards a closed door. With surprising strength, she rapped it sharply, ignoring the stinging of her knuckles. Well past her years of ladyhood, she now served as Advisor to the great king Trenston, and was in the care of the daughter, whom she addressed now.  " Princ-ess!!!" The shrew leaned her fat little head near the door, listening, and found to her dissatisfaction, no noise whatsoever.   
" Princ-ess, kindly open up the door!!!" The woman practically hissed. No answer.   
" Alright, when I get through this portal, mark my words, you'll be in for a beating." She scurried off to find the Metal Master.

The room inside was spacious, and a rather monotous red in color, filled to the ceiling with veils and lush carpeting. Upon entering, one would be blinded by the constant sunlight streaming in through the beautiful paned window. On the right side, was an elaborately carved fireplace, the height of an average man. Above it hung an extraordinary mirror almost two times the size of the fireplace. And on the right, was a humongous bed, drowning in sheets of scarlett satin, and...quivering?   
Beneath the many layers of blanket and bedspread, was the poor, delicate, Princess Tomoyo, trying her best to hide from her nurse. And it wasn't as if she was naughty. On the contrary, never an angel hath blessed this Earth, with lips of the palest pink, skin of ivory, and hair of jet, she was blessed with many a becoming virtue. But, people born with so many nice things, are bound to encounter something contrasting them.   
Miss Evilla Dae, the governess of whom we've been introduced. Miss Evilla Dae, carrier of the dreaded Golden Staff.   
It wasn't as if this staff were magic or anything. It wasn't even made of gold, just your usual everyday beechwood staff. But, oh how it could pain one so, doing more damage to one's back, then a thousand Merlin's and a warlock could do in 5 seconds. And it was this staff that Tomoyo feared so much, for she was intimate with its use. Ne'er a day goes by, that the blunt tip of that wretched cane were not swung at her side with a frightning swish, followed by the crack that echoed through the halls. Dear Tomoyo, who would harm no living creature in her innocence, endured the terrible abuse of her so-called tutor and caretaker.   
" Oh, how I wish thee away." Tomoyo murmurred, grimacing as she recognized the usage of proper English drilled into her head. If she were ever to escape, the first thing she'd lose was the proper English, and all memories of it. No more...no more would she go to bed crying from pain, and trying to explain to her royal parents why her body was so bruised and battered.   
Yes, not even her parents knew of the cruelty of the devil woman - that was the control Evilla Dae held o'er the Daidouji child.   
" Oh, Dear Saints in heaven, send me some sign or hint, something....someone to help me through this..." She murmurred.

Suddenly, there was a rustling, as the doorknob was heard to twist, and angry footsteps echoed. The blankets were torn away, and the nightmarish face of Miss Dae clouded Tomoyo's perception.

" The Princess hath been an insolent child." She smacked the cane across the palm of her hand sternly.   
" Please, forgive me Mistress..." Tomoyo begged fervently.   
" Oh, you will be forgiven," Evilla's face hardened in a satanic grin," When you have been punished. Spare the rod, spoil the child!"

Evilla's cackle could be heard throughout the castle, as well as the screams of protest of Tomoyo Daidouji as she was dragged from her room towards the East Wing, Evilla's residence. All the servants below, turned their heads from the screams as they continued to work. All were afraid of her wrath, and all cursed her, damning her to the farthest of hells. It broke their heart to see their Princess suffer, but none were brave enough to rescue her. Soon, unbeknownst to Evilla, a new arrival would spare the castle of pain, and would become known as the castle's savior. 


	2. They meet

Within_1

Chapter 1

" Good day to you, sir."   
" If you can call this a good day, Sakura."   
" Aye, you observe well. There's a squall brewing on the Southside. Rumored to be a whopper."   
" Lucky we're here in Gentylshore." The boy grinned.   
" Aye. We never get anything down here." A yawn escaped the bar-maid as she wiped the counter," Nothing."   
" Well, I'd best be going."   
" So soon?"   
" Yeah," The boy leaned close and whispered," Got a summons from the King."   
" Oh," She smirked in response, her short brown hair swishing," Hoping for a raise in our earnings are we?"   
" Wouldn't you like to know." Eriol laughed. With a tip of his hat, he was gone, walking briskly towards the horse stables. 

Inside, the musky smell of animal sweat, and hay filled his nostrils, and he hurriedly looked for the proprietor. 

" Sir Hartule? Sir Hartule!"   
" He's not here." Replied a voice from the shadows of one corner," Would you like to leave him a message?"   
" No, actually I was just going to request a horse for a trip."   
" I can help you there." The occupant of the corner revealed himself to be a boy of about Eriol's age.   
" Can you really? Alright. How much for a horse?"   
" 75 wrens. If you want one of the stallions its an extra 15."   
" No, one of the mares will do fine. May I choose?"   
" Of course," Eriol began to look through the pens, and found a slender gray mare frolicking about. He pulled her out by the reins, and turned to the boy.   
" Thank you..." Eriol paused, what was the boy's name?   
" Oh, sorry, I am Syaoran, Assistant Stable Keeper."   
" Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you, Syaoran." Eriol handed him a sack of coins.   
" You're welcome. But, you never introduced yourself."   
" Oh, beg your pardon, I am Eriol."   
" Well, safe journey. Oh, and Eriol?"   
" Hm?"   
" Stay away from the maid. She's mine." 

Eriol laughed. It was funny to think that he'd have interest in the tender of the bar, but it was flattering to know someone found him worthy of competition. 

" I'll remember that."   
" You'd do well to. Good luck!" 

Eriol spurred his mount on, and turned her in the direction of Themure Castle, about 15 miles north of the city. Resident to the ruler of the surrounding cities, and his possible job opportunity.   


" Your Majesty! Introducing, the Duke of Sydentaryn Province of the Western Region." The announcer read the sheets. 

King Trenston rolled his eyes in boredom. How he would so love going out and hunting rather then sitting here in this dull place planning the wedding of his daughter. He may not have been well-educated, but it didn't take an idiot to see that his daughter wasn't too hot about the idea of marriage. 

" She'd remain chaste if she could, and I'd allow it too." The king had remarked to the child's governess.   
" Oh, no! A girl must not become an old maid, especially not a Princess. She must marry. For the safety of her position." Evilla had purred. 

That had been a reasonable assumption. After all, Tomoyo herself certainly couldn't reign alone, what with her docile nature and character the whole country'd be in shambles and chaos. Still, he felt awful. The girl refused every suitor that had come, and finally, after he'd built up enough steam, found himself roaring as she dismissed yet another worthy suitor. 

" THAT IS ENOUGH! I CAN NO LONGER STAND BY AS YOU TRY TO UNRAVEL ALL THAT I HAVE PLANNED!" 

Even his royal majesty was shocked at the way he'd addressed his daughter. The shocked look on her face, as he continued. 

" AS YOU FATHER, AND YOUR KING, I BESEECH YOU TO CHOOSE ONE! IF YOU HAVEN'T MADE A CHOICE BY THE FESTIVAL HARVEST, I WILL CHOOSE ONE FOR YOU!" 

He'd purposely given her enough time, so that at least she could make a choice. He was angry, but he wasn't heartless. But, Tomoyo was too dismayed by the proclamation, and ran to her room, wide-eyed and weeping. Why was her father acting this way? 

" You did the right thing your majesty..." Those words rang in King Trenston's ears, Evilla Dae's comfort. 

And now, here he sat, reviewing yet another suitor for Tomoyo's hand. Quickly, he composed himself, as a tall stringy man paraded into the throne room. The man bowed low, and over his shoulder, the King noticed someone just arrived. It was a boy, no older then his Tomoyo, and he must have been new, as his face was knotted in confusion. The King, finding this the perfect excuse to escape, er, excuse himself, muttered a pardon then rushed to greet the new arrival. 

" Welcome, newcomer, to Themure Chateau! As the ruler of the residence, I extend my fondest greetings to you."   
" It's a pleasure your majesty." The boy, Eriol, bowed. Suddenly he heard a scream. " What was that?"   
" That? I don't know. I assume its one of the maids."   
" If you'll excuse me..." Eriol bowed again, and ventured further into the castle. Again, the scream echoed through the halls, but this time, it seemed to be pleading.

" Please, no more!"   
" Hello?" Eriol called out into the darkness.

Eriol began to run faster, and as he did, he practically vaulted up the stairs to the second story. As he reached the top, someone ran out from the darkness, and collided with him. They both ended up on the floor, she struggling to get up, and he trying to calm her down. As he looked closer, he saw a girl about his age, with disheveled hair, and a beautiful pair of pale dark blue eyes. She wore a thin nightgown, and her cheeks were stained with tears.

" Please. Help me." She muttered fearfully.   
" Yes, of course, but..." Eriol had no time to finish. An old woman came bursting out, waving in her hand a cane and screaming bloody murder.   
" Where did that little wench go?!!" She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Tomoyo hiding behind Eriol.   
" Sir, if you will kindly hand over the maid...she is in my care..."   
" Care? Sounded more like torture to me."   
" She is an insolent little child, and does not learn her lessons well unless she is punished."   
" That seems rather harsh."   
" It is the only way to drill the teachings into that thick skull of hers." Evilla reached out to grab the girl, but Eriol grabbed her wrist.   
" I shall speak with the King about this manner of "instruction"." Eriol murmurred, tightening his grip.   
" No you shall not," the old lady reached her other hand to try to get the girl, but Eriol barred her way.   
" Until then, she shall remain under my care, and protection."   
" Don't be absurd! The king's daughter lodging with you?"   
" Better then with you..." Eriol retorted calmly.   
"......very well. But, the king shall hear of this."   
" Yes, he shall. From me." With that, Eriol hurried back down to the lower levels, the girl tagging along. 


	3. Personal Guard

Within_2 Within - Chapter 3   
By Hippoclymae 

Please excuse the tardiness of this chapter, I don't know what I was thinking when I typed the first draft... 

" Your majesty," Eriol marched up to the king, who was thankful for yet another reason to delay," Your majesty!"   
" Yes," He looked at Eriol, then recognized him," Ah, yes! You, sir! As I said before, you're most welcome here at Themure..."   
" Your highness, if you'll forgive my impertinence, how can you be so cruel-hearted?"   
" What?" An eyebrow arched," What a strange notion, me cruel-hearted...why, what a preposterous idea..."   
" Sir, if you'll only listen, I..."   
" Father, he just wishes to know how you could let me go about the castle and land with no supervision." Tomoyo interrupted.   
" Ah," The King brightened," Yes, that was the very subject I was to broach on. Yes, I am going to hire you a personal guard. In times of proposal, one can not be sure, of what rejected suitors would try, to get what they want."   
" And," Tomoyo cut Eriol off," So?"   
" So, I'm having a petition written for any man who wishes the job." 

Eriol's eyes lit at the opportunity. It was just the job he needed. He could watch her, and get paid at the same time. 

" Look no further, father." Tomoyo whispered," I've found the right person."   
" You really should have a look at the petition, daughter."   
" No! I've found someone." 

The King was all but flustered. Never had his daughter ever been so set on anything. 

" Well, speak up, Daughter." His curiosity was peaked." Who is this woman?"   
" Not she, father, he." Tomoyo looked to Eriol," I wish him to be my personal guard." 

The King was obviously flabbergasted. A man for a personal guard...for his daughter? What a preposterous idea! And yet... 

" NEVER!" 

The King turned to see the small hunched figure of Evilla Dae. 

" Sire," She pleaded," I do not think it is wise for a man to be the personal guard of her. It is dangerous!" 

He could see her point. 

" It is dangerous..." He repeated.   
" I think I should be her personal guard." Evilla Dae pronounced, grinning at the stunned face of her pupil and victim.   
" Well."   
" Oh, father, please." Tomoyo tried her best to sound calm," Evilla has so many duties already, it would be such a waste to have to spare anymore of her time for just me..." 

Eriol kept himself quiet. Looking about for something else, he found his gaze falling on Ms. Evilla Dae. Her eyes glittered with challenge, as if to say 'Just try and say anything against me...' 

" That is true as well." King Trenston replied.   
" Please, father, if you let me do this I'll willingly choose a suitor before Festival Harvest...please." Tomoyo pleaded. 

This was all the King needed. 

" All right. I accept your proposal. Servant! Have another bed moved into the Princess's parlour."   
" But, I..." Eriol was about to protest.   
" Boy, my daughter is my treasure, do you understand?" Eriol nodded," I want everything that's good for her, but I also want her to be happy. I trust her judgement, but I'm keeping my eyes on you, do you understand?"   
" Yes, sir." Eriol bowed.   
" You are there to protect her. I expect you to fulfill your duties better then my expectations." The King was stern.   
" Yes, sir." Eriol bowed again.   
" Dismissed. Move your belongings into the parlour."   
" As, I was about to explain, I do not think my lodgings in the parlour are such a wise choice."   
" Oh, they'll suit..." The King waved his hands dismissively, and smiled in delight as the queen's carriage pulled up.   
" Ah, I see her royal highness has returned from the morning's round. Go, daughter, freshen up. I'll send for you." 

****** 

The throne room became quite empty, the king to greet his wife, and Evilla to pout over her defeat. Behind Eriol, who stood in the center of the great hall, was the main doors which were currently thrown wide open. To his left was the staircase to the second floor, carpeted with a dull orange, and wooden oak banister. In front, was the throne, a rather bare seat with sunlight from a window in the roof glimmering down on it. To the right was the hall to the servants wing, followed by the entrance to the dining hall, and in the bottom corner a shelf chock full of awards and trophies. As he went up the staircase again, Eriol got a chance to look around. At the top of the stair case, the second floor spanned to the left and to the right. To the left was nothing but a huge door, which would most assuredly be the room of the king and queen. To the right, a series of doorways, one of which Tomoyo headed towards. The hallways near the end of the right were dark and forbidding.   
Much to Eriol's surprise and relief, the parlour turned out to be larger then he'd expected. There was the fireplace, a mirror hanging above it, and a huge bed with many many sheets. He was led to the left, and a door opened. Tomoyo ushered him into a smaller, but still lavishly furnished room, with a simpler bed, and a desk/shelf. Two doors at the far wall were apparent. 

" Those doors," Tomoyo instructed," Are for your comfort. The one on the left wall leads to the hall, so you can leave undisturbed. The one on the right, is a wash room." 

She was about to leave, when Eriol caught hold of her arm. 

" Why didn't you let me tell your father?" 

She only acknowledge him with a nod, before turning around. She stopped at the door. 

" We'll be summoned for dinner soon, you should change. There's an armoir on the side with some suitable clothing, please change appropriately." She turned to go, then pivoted back," If I may ask, what is your name?" 

" Eriol," He smiled, and bowed again," Thank you for your hospitality, Princess..."   
" Tomoyo. Pleased to meet you. Hurry. My father likes to be prompt." 

She bowed, then closed the door softly. He dropped his satchel on the bed, then walked towards the huge cabinet. Opening the doors, he looked inside to see several simple outfits for him. Tunic, breeches, and a pair of boots, belt... 

" Well, better wash all the road off me while I'm here," He sighed. 

****** 

" YOU LET HIM STAY WITH OUR DAUGHTER?" The queen couldn't have been more shocked.   
" Well, he is her personal guard. Would you not agree, that a personal guard needs to be close to whatever he's guarding? A dragon can't hoard, when his hoard's a mile away..."   
" Are you saying our precious Tomoyo is a lump of gold now? She's a budding girl, and like all mothers I'm worried for her safety."   
" Sweetings, there's nothing to worry about, she's perfectly safe from suitors now..."   
" But, is she safe from her own guard?"   
" I'm sure she'll be perfectly fine. In fact it was her idea..."   
" I'm sure it was!" The queen continued.   
" Hmph. Evilla was against it too." 

The queen grimaced. She never did like the old hag. 

" Well, in that case, I shall try to support our little Tomoyo."   
" But, you just..."   
" I know what I just said. But, if Evilla's against it, most likely its for the better."   
" Dear, I've never understood your dislike for Evilla, she's a sweet old woman." 

The queen kept quiet after that. But, her instincts told her otherwise. That woman was a snake, and when the minute she got evidence that proved that, she'll be sent to the county prison where she belonged...for now, the queen was satisfied to wait. 

****** 

Dinner was exceptionally quiet, as four people sat politely eating, every so often interrupted by the delicate scrape of a fork against the white china. Tomoyo did her best to ignore Eriol for the time, but he sat across from her, and she could feel his gaze on her every so often. He was trying to unsettle her, but it wasn't going to work. Finally, after she'd calmly finished her food, Tomoyo sat up and excused herself quietly. Eriol followed, his food had barely been touched. She stopped as they got to the   
foot of the stairs. 

" You don't have to worry about me. Go finish your dinner." 


	4. Chapter 4

Within   
Chapter 3 

______ 

The next day, Eriol stood rigidly behind the Princess as suitors came to offer their tributes. He shifted restlessly from foot to foot. The princess too, seemed uncomfortable. He looked about, unsure if his job was really necessary, when suddenly, the 30th suitor that day came in. He was a swaggering gentleman, approximately 3 or 4 years older than the princess herself. Blond hair tied back in a neat ponytail, he bowed low, and grinned at the princess. She didn't grin back, but Evila did. She smiled, proudly. 

" May I present," Evila looked at the king," My nephew. The Prince of Tortesie. Ghaen Dae." 

He gave the king his most syrupy smile. 

" Good evening, fellow monarchs." He bowed roguishly. 

The queen frowned at his display, but the King merely smiled and welcomed the boy. 

" Ah, and this must be the ravishing Princess Tomoyo." 

He made as if to step closer, but Eriol stood in his way. 

" Move no closer." Eriol murmured.   
" Sir knight." The king was about to reprimand Eriol, when the queen cleared her throat.   
" Sir, you will approach my daughter no closer." 

The man looked at Tomoyo for a moment, than humbled and backed off. Eriol watched Tomoyo relax back into her seat. But, her fingers were still clutching the arm hard. 

" Prince Dae travels all the way from Tortesie to seek Tomoyo's hand." 

" I..." Tomoyo began then blinked at Ghaen. 

" Sir!" 

Eriol had drawn his dagger and pointing it at Dae, made a great show of leaning forward. 

" Listen to me, man, and listen well. I see such vulgar action before the princess again, and you'll lose more than a few fingers." 

The Prince gave a look of innocent puzzlement.

" Why, sir. Whatever do you mean? I don't have a clue as to what you are implying."

" Sir knight! Calm yourself!" King Trenston looked up in horror.

" I wasn't born yesterday." Eriol continued quietly, then turned to the king," You need not worry. I bare no lingering hostilities to this young man. He is in no danger. For now."

" I believe the young Prince has excited all of us quite enough." The queen murmured. " Come, Tomoyo, Sir Eriol. We shall retire to the dining room, that the king may interview suitors in peace."

King Trenston smiled at his wife feeling a weight lifted from his nerves. But, in fact, Queen Darmea's intention was to remove her daughter from the sight of that horrible Ghaen Dae. As soon as they parted to the dining room, Queen Darmea pulled her daughter aside.

" I am old daughter, and I am not as strong as I once was. But, my wits and my senses are still sharp, and I tell you, that he is not one you should meddle with."

" Who? Father?"

" No."

" Eriol?"

" No. That 'Prince'. Ghaen he calls himself." She took Eriol, and in a very unqueenly manner, pulled his face very close so she could whisper something to him.

" Swear, on your grave, that you will keep my daughter AWAY from that 'monster'. Do you understand? Whether it be my husband, myself, or the High King himself that you disobey in the future, find whatever means possible to keep them apart. I want nothing to do with him. Swear it!"

" I believe, Highness, that I can easily accomplish such a task." Eriol murmured.

" Good. My husband does not always have the sharpness normally flattering of a king, and I feel it will be more YOUR task, then his, to choose a proper suitor."

Eriol blinked, and began to protest, but a look from the queen silenced him.

" I still have some questions of you, but I feel you are trustworthy enough to undertake this task. I have little power, else I would be assisting my husband in this endeavor. For now, I leave it to you. Make inquiries where you see fit, but stay small. A display like today's, though admirable, will side you out of my husband's favor."

Eriol watched breath-taken as the queen parted their company with that final warning. She was amazingly intuitive. It's a wonder the king could last a day without her, much less the four weeks she'd been absent. Suddenly, he remembered his promise, and turned to Tomoyo with a bow.

" Shall I accompany you back to your room?"

" No."

Eriol was a bit stung by her pertness, until she continued.

" I wish to take a turn around the town, instead."

Eriol nodded, and made as if to get the carriage, but Tomoyo stopped him.

" Let's go by horse instead." 


End file.
